


Drunk Sam annoys Dean

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, consider donating to my Ko-fi! You can find it on my Tumblr @demonspawn2468. Thank you for reading!





	Drunk Sam annoys Dean

It'd been a long week and Sam and Dean needed to unwind. They went drinking at some local bar in the backwoods town they'd just finished a case in. Dean could tell Sam was drunk but Sam deserved a break; Hell, they both did. But after being unable to sleep in four nights, all Dean wanted to do was sleep. They were already there, so he decided to try and have some fun. He'd seen a blonde at the bar and figured he might as well talk to her.

They hit it off immediately, but Dean wasn't into it and decided to find his brother. "Sam? Sammy! Come on." Dean turned to discover his brother slumped over mumbling something. His cheeks were tinted red from the alcohol and his hair was disheveled. "Sammy, ya always were a sad drunk." Dean chuckled while looking at his brother.

Once they got back to the motel, Dean put Sam to bed and tried to get some sleep. He'd just lay down and get his four hours.

"Deannnnnn." Sam cried.

Dean jumped up.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Dean turned on the light to see his brother crying.

"Deannnn. What if pigeons don't even like crumbs? What if they're just too nice to tell us they don't like themmm?"

Pigeons? This was a topic so urgent it needed to be addressed in the middle of the night? Dean had almost had a heart attack because of pigeons?

"Sam, just go to bed."

Dean laid down and let his brother ramble.

"But Deannnn. What if we threw them some lobster every once in awhile? What if all they want is some appreciation?"

"Sam. Just go to sleep."

"Poor pigeons. Nobody loves them. Except for the bird ladies. What if the bird ladies only love them because nobody loves the crazy bird ladies?"

"Sam! I swear to every God I know, if you don't shut up and go to sleep I'm going to kill you!" Dean pressed a pillow over his head in an attempt to drown out Sam's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, consider donating to my Ko-fi! You can find it on my Tumblr @demonspawn2468. Thank you for reading!


End file.
